Take our leave
by Sirius Pax
Summary: FYI, a bearer is a mech that can carry sparklings. This is a one shot that brought me tears. Rachel's a young girl that's Ratchet's charge. she's Optimus' daughter too. MECH's taken their biology to test. the Autobots but Optimus are killed. friends suddenly reunite. love is found all because of this. Ratchet/OC. Rated T to be safe. there will be love.


Take our leave

I didn't want Ratchet to go, but he insisted he had to. I wiped away my tears and said, "What if sometin' happens?" "I'll always be with you." Ratchet replied and touched my chest where my heart was. "Here." he finished and I latched onto him.

Ratchet and I were only sparklings, Ratchet transformed that way, but he insisted on going. "Please don't." I begged. I cried and waved as everyone went through. I collapsed and Jack knelt by me and whispered, "Just as Ratchet said, if anything happens they'll be with you in your heart. They'll be in mine too as well as Raf's and Miko's." I latched onto him. I looked up to the platform and saw Raf crying.

I quickly ran up to him and pulled him close. Jack was soon at me side. Miko ran to us, crying as well. Agent Fowler walked in and we looked at him. "They just left, didn't they." He said and I nodded.

I guided the rest to the sofa. I sat them down and I sat in front of Raf and Miko and stated, "Easy, yah'll always have them in youw heawts if sometin' happens." Raf slipped off the sofa and leaned into me. I held him close.

Agent Fowler leaned on the back of the sofa. We stayed there in silence for at least half an hour. I quickly got up when someone was trying to get through to the base. "MEGATRON/MEGATWON?!" we all chorused.

"My ship is on its way. Every one of you should be on it. I hate to say it, but the Autobots were killed. You human sparklings, your creators were killed as well." "What about my siwe?!" I wailed as I held on tightly to Jack, if my sire was gone I would be the only Autobot left, but a human and adopted by Optimus.

Curse my speech, it was never proper. "I am going to be in route to rescue him." Megatron replied and I started to cry. "Thank yah uncle Megatwon." I stated through my sobs and Jack held me up. "Grab the things you need from the base, we have the necessities to keep you alive." Megatron stated.

"Waf, Miko, Jack, Fowlah, gwab youw t'in's." I stated as I ran off. We grabbed the things we would need for daily and things to remind us of our guardians and friends and waited. Megatron came in through the passage way and we went up top.

We were ground bridged onto the Nemesis and I watched as Megatron flew off for my sire. "Please get 'em back uncle." I whispered. "Wait; at base, did you say uncle Megatron?" Jack asked and I turned to him and nodded. Megatron came back soon after going after my sire.

I looked up at my sire and started to cry. "Daddy." I stated and ran up to him. "What happened tah 'em?" I asked and Megatron looked to me. He knelt to me and said, "He was treated cruelly by MECH." I rubbed my eyes and said, "I want tah be with 'em." Megatron looked to Knock Out and he said, "Optimus needs to be worked on. I will let her see him when his optics online." I whined.

I looked around to see Raf, Miko, and Jack crying. I ran to them and held Miko and Raf close. I was youngest, and the most vulnerable. "We're never going to see our guardians again." They sobbed. I whined and said, "I know, they wewe family tah me as well. I lost Watchet."

I looked around when Raf collapsed and helped him up. I walked up to my uncle and said, "Uncle Megatwon." Megatron looked down at me then knelt to me. "Yes Rachel?" "I need a place for us humans tah stay. And we need guawdians." I replied.

"Just like your sire." He complimented and motioned Soundwave over. Soundwave picked us humans up and as he walked past the med-bay I saw Knock Out working on my daddy. Decepticons were crowded around the window, they all looked sorry.

I wiped away my tears and Soundwave first sat Agent Fowler, Raf, and Jack in a room. He visited the next door to set Miko and me there. I looked Soundwave at the mask and stated, "I need tah talk tah yah alone." Soundwave picked me up and walked to the room next to mine. He went in and sat down.

"I know yah have a face plate." I growled and Soundwave took off his mask. "Pwomise me yah'll help look aftah us." I stated and Soundwave nodded. "I want vocal." I stated. "Yes Rachel." Soundwave replied and put a servo over his chassis and his tentacles and other servo up. He took me back to my room and I walked in as he walked off.

Miko was in the middle of a mental breakdown. My Prime features then failed and I cried as I walked to her. I held her dearly. Miko pulled me closer and I cried into her. I cried myself asleep.

I woke up and looked around. Miko was next to me. I slowly sat up and whispered to myself, "I need my t'in's." I walked to the corner that had my and Miko's stuff and grabbed my stuffed Ratchet plushy and Ratchet blanket I had made. I held them close as I walked down the hall.

Uncle Megatron had captured me once and taken care of me, so I knew the Nemesis halls by memory. I knew I shouldn't, but I walked to the med-bay. I looked in to see Knock Out pulling away. "Knock Out." I stated quietly and Knock Out looked at me. He walked up to me and held my head up so I could see him, I was tired.

"You can see him." He whispered and gently picked me up. "Ratchet was your guardian, wasn't he." I nodded and sat in Knock Out's servo. He gently slid me onto Optimus' chassis and stated, "I can't get him out of stasis." I tapped Optimus' chassis three times, each a different pattern, and it opened.

I put my plushy and blanket down and climbed into Optimus' spark chamber. "Are you sure that's safe?" Knock Out asked as he looked in and I nodded up at him. "I would do this tah wake 'em all the time." I replied. I slowly reached out to Daddy's spark and it started to charge up. I stopped and the spark slowly wrapped around me.

It pulled me closer and I smiled. I gently ran my hand down a certain spot and Knock Out stated, "Optimus is awakening." I made the Autobot insignia in Optimus' spark and Knock Out kept me informed.

I heard a groan and climbed out to be met with Daddy's optics looking into my eyes. "Daddy." I said and hugged his helm. "Hello child, where are we?" he replied. "On uncle Megatwon's wawship. He saved us humans when the militawy was goin' tah come aftah all Cybahtwonians and those associated with them for what happened on eawth. We left." I explained and motioned to Knock Out.

"Hello Optimus." He greeted and Daddy nearly shot up surprised. "Daddy. Do yah know?" I asked uncertain. "Where is the team?" Daddy asked and I started to cry as I said, "They… offlined twyin' tah fight off the wobots. The wobots killed the othahs' families." Optimus whirled a cry of a note and lay his helm down.

I held onto him tightly and murmured, "I knew yah shouldn't have gone." Daddy placed his servo under me and got up. My plushy and blanket in his other servo and spark chamber closed, he started out. I led Daddy to my and Miko's room where a Cybertronian berth was set up for when he was awake.

I laid on Daddy's chassis the rest of the night, messing with my rubber band bracelets and making more. By the time Miko and Daddy had woken up, my right arm was covered with rubber band bracelets and my left was covered with string bracelets. I had made 4 bracelets for Miko, Wheeljack and Bulkhead's colors, 2 rubber bands and 2 strings.

She put the string ones on her left and bands on her right. We walked to the boys' room and I gave Jack 4 bracelets, 2 Arcee and 2 Smokescreen. I gave Raf 4 bracelets, Bumblebee and Ratchet. I held onto 2 of each 'bot, one string and one rubber band. I had done the Decepticons too and Predaking. Uncle Megatron emerged from a room and said, "Glad to see you are alright, Optimus."

Daddy nodded. We all walked to the bridge to see Soundwave piloting the Nemesis. I motioned for everyone to be quiet and climbed up the side of the station. "Hey Soundahs." I stated and Soundwave looked down at me. He nodded. "I want vocal." I scolded and he pulled his mask off and said, "Good morning Rachel."

I motioned behind him and he dropped his mask. "RACHEL!" he yelled and I jumped and ran off while laughing. He ran after me. I ran into Predaking and said, "Help me's!" Predaking looked up and growled at Soundwave and Soundwave screamed and turned and ran.

I laughed and Predaking gently picked me up and caressed my face. He walked into the bridge and I saw Soundwave piloting the Nemesis again. I snickered with Predaking. "Lord Megatron, where are we going?" Predaking asked and Megatron replied, "Anywhere but earth."

I shuttered and said, "I don't weally want tah hear about that planet, I hate it now. Especially the humans." "One question, how are you all buddy buddy with the 'cons?" Jack asked and I looked down at him and said, "Uncle Megatwon leads 'em and I was captured once and made nice with them…. And yes, I love tah call yah uncle Megatwon… or Megsy like Miko calls yah."

I turned to uncle as I said the last part. Optimus gently took me and handed me my plushy and blanket and I held them close and rested my head on my plushy. I whined and started to cry. I watched as Predaking started to converse with uncle.

Megatron nodded and walked to Soundwave and Soundwave nodded. A bridge opened and Megatron stated, "The planet we are going to has air, so you humans may come." We walked through and I laughed when something slimy dropped onto Daddy's helm and he jumped scared. He carefully took it off and asked, "What is this?"

"It looks like it's alive." I commented as the thing looked at me as it stretched from Daddy's servo. "Globy blobby." It stated and I laughed. It dropped to me and onto my head. I took it off and felt my hair and laughed, it was spiked.

I watched as 4 more dropped, one on each human. I giggled and said, "That funny." My and Daddy's blobby thing touched my blanket and I hissed at it. It backed off and I stated, "Mine." It made a shape and nodded its head then turned back to a blob. I giggled.

Suddenly, a giant creature walked up and spoke English. "Megatron, it is good to see you." It stated. Megatron looked to us and said, "This is king Grail." I giggled and said, "That a funny name." "I see that the blobbers are attached to you 5. They are the last of their kind, you may keep them." I cheered and held my blobber.

It purred and I giggled. We got a tour of the planet, it was rather small, and I wrote down what the creatures were in my journal that was in my bag which was strapped to my back. One species was named Ratch, which is what I would call Ratchet other than his name and Ratchy. I cried a little and held my plushy and blanket closer.

I guess the king saw me crying because he walked up to Daddy and me. He took something from his back, wincing a little as he did, and held out a spike to me. I carefully took it and looked at it closely. It was black.

"If you think of a color it will turn that color." He whispered to me and I though a minute and the spike changed to red and white. I smiled and the king continued. "It can also show a figure of someone, or turn into the figure. It came straight from my back spikes." "Thank yah." I stated and gave his hand I hug. He smiled and patted my head.

I waved when we went back to the ship and he smiled and waved at me. We disappeared onto the Nemesis and Daddy sat me down. I looked at my spike and thought of Ratchet and smiled when it transformed to him. I held the spike close to me.

Spirit realm, 3rd person

Ratchet smiled and shed an energon tear when he saw Rachel and how happy he was. He looked to the others; Smokescreen, 'Bee, Arcee, Wheeljack, and Bulk'. He turned back to Rachel when he saw they were smiling at him.

Ratchet was still a sparkling from the transformation, he hadn't changed at all. "That's so cool!" Miko stated. Rachel handed her the spike and it transformed to a figure of Bulkhead. "I miss him and Wheeljack." Miko stated. She handed it to Jack and he thought then it turned to a figure of Arcee. "I miss Arcee and Smokescreen." He stated.

He handed it to Raf and he thought then it transformed to 'Bee. "I miss 'Bee and Ratchet." He replied and a tear ran down his face. He handed it back to Rachel and she stated as the Spike had a figure off all of the offlined Autobots, "I miss 'em all, but mostly Watchet."

The offlined 'bots noticed that her arms were covered with bracelets, from shoulder to wrist, and that their colors were among them in their own bracelets. They all smiled at her speech and Ratchet whispered, "Just as she was, a smart young one."

They also noticed that the other kids had their guardians' colors in bracelets on their wrists. Ratchet whined, he wanted to show himself to Rachel, but knew he couldn't… yet. Rachel's blanket was around her and her plushy was neatly placed in the crook of her elbow.

Ratchet looked to the others and disappeared from them. He walked through the halls of the Nemesis when he saw Rachel had somehow gotten in front of him. Ratchet watched as she disappeared into a room and followed, phasing through the door. He watched as she sat on the human bed and stared at the wall.

She put her head in her plushy and whined, "I miss yah, Watchet. Why'd yah go?" Ratchet whimpered, he blamed himself for making Rachel miserable. Ratchet gasped when Optimus walked through him and to Rachel. "Rachel?" he asked and Ratchet watched. Rachel looked up at Optimus and he said, "It's going to be fine."

"I weally miss Watchet." She stated. Her voice cracked. Optimus caressed her head with his servo digit and whispered, "It's no one's fault." Rachel took out her spike and said as she closed her eyes, "How did it happen?"

The spike showed a screen that showed Ratchet and the rest fighting. Rachel and Optimus watched. "Ha, you are a lousy Autobot. When I'm through with you I'll go get your little pet." The robot growled. More surrounded him; he was the only Autobot left. "We all will." The robots said simultaneously. Ratchet growled, "Over my sparkless husk you will."

Ratchet started to fight the robots and Rachel whimpered when Ratchet got stabbed. He was thrown back on top of the other Autobots after destroying most of the robots. His optics closed and his frame went limp. The spike went still and Rachel said, "He offlined, tah pwotect me." Rachel started to cry again and said, "This is my entiwe fault."

"It's not." Ratchet whined, but couldn't be heard. "Optimus, Rachel, would you like to go pick up the Autobots and Decepticons sending a signal?" Ratchet jumped out of his armor when he heard Megatron's voice behind him.

Rachel nodded and ran after Megatron as Optimus walked out. Ratchet was going to keep a close optic on them.

My point of view

We went through the bridge and I watched as 2 Autobots and 2 Decepticons came running up. "Optimus!" "Lord Megatron!" they ran up to their leaders and Optimus said happily, "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe!"

I stood by Daddy and said, "Daddy, I've heard of 'em fwom Watchet." Everyone turned to me and the yellow said, "Did she just call yah daddy?" Daddy nodded and picked me up. "I adopted her, and I plan to keep her with me." Daddy stated proudly. My blobber was with me. I giggled as my blobber climbed on top of my head.

I looked around and could have sworn I saw a flash of red and white vanish into thin air. I shook my head and whispered, "Watchet?" I turned back to the twins and cocked my head to them. My blobber fell off my head and I giggled and picked it up.

"You must be Soundwave's brothers, Darksteel and Windblade." The 2 Decepticons nodded. "The war is over, I am the only Autobot known left other than you 2." Daddy stated. "Hardly." I heard Ratchet's voice and said to Daddy, "Daddy! I heawd Watchet's voice!" I looked around anxiously. I whined when I didn't see him.

"We'll tell yah right now Ratchet isn't here. This rock's only 1 mile in circumference." The twins stated and I whined. I saw Ratchet's frame and a smile on his face plates and he motioned for me to be quiet then disappeared. I laughed when I started to float in the air.

Everyone looked at me rather surprised. I was tossed and I laughed. I was sat on the ground and I looked around as I smiled. I looked for Ratchet again, but didn't see him. I whined. We got a ground bridge and walked back to the Nemesis. I, Miko, and Raf started to race and I smiled when I beat Raf with my car that was Ratchet's alt. mode.

I heard the twins behind me and talking about Ratchet and 'Bee and wailed as Raf did and we ran to Optimus. He picked us up and whispered, "Tears are not needed to be held back young ones. You may let it out." The twins ran up asking, "Is everything alright?"

"For the time being do not talk about the team." Daddy stated. "Where are they anyways?" Sides asked and I wailed as Raf did and we held onto Optimus tighter as Miko and Jack ran up crying. Daddy picked them up too. "Later." Optimus growled. Megatron rushed over and I looked up at him as I cried. He gently rubbed my back and whispered, "I'm here Rachel." I nodded as I held onto Daddy.

Sunny and Sides were suddenly hit with wrenches. I laughed and clapped my hands. I looked around and saw Ratchet and smiled happily. He motioned for me to be quiet as he smiled then disappeared. I looked around and laughed when I started to float again.

I was tossed up and down and I laughed at the looks on everyone's faces/face plates. I was sat in uncle Megatron's servos and I clapped my hands and looked for Ratchet as I said, "Whewe are yah, Watchet?" I heard his laugh and smiled and said, "I heawd yah."

"She's got 'n arm." Sunny said and I looked at him. "That hurt Rachel!" Sides yelled and I whimpered and said, "Watchet did it, not me." "Ratchet's. Not. Here. Get it through your head!" Miko said as she looked at me from Daddy's servo. "Yes he is!" I yelled as I cried.

I was picked up again and I felt for the spirit's frame. I held it as I cried when I found it. Ratchet's armor appeared under me and he whispered, "Only you can see and hear me right now." "Watchet!" I cried and held him tighter.

"I'll be watching you, Rachel. You won't have to worry." He whispered. He brought me up to his face plates and whispered, "I'll be with you all again." His frame disappeared, but I was still levitating. I looked around for my Ratchy and he stated, "I'm right here."

I felt for his frame and held onto it tightly when I found it. I felt a servo digit and watched as my shirt wrinkled and straightened as the digit ran up and down my back. Everyone was staring. I held onto Ratchet tighter.

"I'm going to give you back to Optimus, but know I'll always be watching you." Ratchet whispered and I nodded. Ratchet placed me in Daddy's servos and I saw Ratchet smiling at me before he disappeared. I watched as wrenches zoomed out of nowhere and hit the twins again. I clapped my hands and squealed in delight.

"Okay, that was not Rachel." "It wasn't before either, Sunstreaker." The twins gasped and I laughed and clapped my hands and shouted, "Yay Watchy!" I heard Ratchy's chuckle and giggled when I felt his servo digit caressing my face.

I grabbed his servo digit and stated, "My Watchy." "I'll see you later." He whispered and I nodded and felt as his servo digit suddenly disappeared from my grip. I turned to everyone and smiled and said, "Watchy hewe!"

I heard 5 different laughs and Ratchet yell, "I don't care what she calls me!" I laughed and stated, "Watchy funny!" _**Welcome to the club now**_ started to play and I laughed and said, "Watchy stwikes agains!" I was picked up and I laughed as Ratchy did.

"Find the spirit!" Megatron ordered and I turned to the Decepticons and growled. They each got hit in the helm with a wrench and I squealed in delight. "Over your sparkless husks." Ratchet growled. I laughed at the expressions that got and stated, "Watchy funny."

We started to move down the halls and I looked at Ratchet when he appeared. "Why not show youwself tah the othahs?" I asked and Ratchet chuckled and said, "I like to scare them." "Yah'd scare them out of their armor if yah appeared." I pointed out.

"Okay, let's go." He looked back when he said let's go and I clapped when I saw the others. I was sat down and I walked in front of them and they disappeared as we got to the bridge. I walked in first and stated, "The team wants tah talk." "They're gone. Just except it!" Miko, Jack, and Raf shouted at me.

I was stunned and walked back at their volume. I started to cry and fell onto my bottom. "They'we not gone." I cried and rubbed my eyes, clearing away the tears. I smiled and giggled when Miko, Jack, and Raf almost got hit with a giant wrench. "How's my charge?" I heard Ratchet's voice and smiled and said, "Fine now Watchet." Everyone was staring at me. "What happened to Ratchy?" Ratchet asked.

I was picked up and I giggled and said, "Come on guys, show 'em!" the team appeared in a line with Ratchy and 'Bee in the middle, Ratchy's speakers playing _**oy oy oy**_. I laughed at everyone when they jumped out of their armor. "I told yah, Watchy." I said as I looked up at him and he laughed and nodded.

Ratchet held me close as my friends ran to their friends and guardians. "What's goin' tah happen?" I asked as I clung to Ratchet and he whispered, "Me and the others have to help beings, then our bodies will be returned… but mine will be different." I clapped when he said the last part.

"How so?" I asked and Ratchet said, "You'll see Sunray." I giggled as he called me my pet name he came up for me and clung to him. "Consider us as your… invisible guardians." Ratchet whispered and I smiled and nodded as I clung to Ratchet.

Ratchet held me upside down and I giggled and clung to his servo digit. "You still have a grip." He complimented and I laughed as I looked at him, he looked upside down. My blobber crawled onto my stomach and I squealed as it tickled me.

Ratchy disappeared and I giggled and held a firm grip on him. I let go and dangled by my legs as _**slam**_ suddenly played and I laughed. I held onto my blobber as I swung back and forward by my legs. Ratchet laughed and reappeared saying, "There's my little Rachel." I smiled.

"Ratchet's different." I heard Sunny say and looked at Ratchet quizzically and he threw a wrench at him. "MY PAINT!" he screamed and I giggled and said, "That like Knock Out." Ratchet chuckled and nodded saying, "The twins and him could be triplets."

Sides came running up and I laughed when he phased through us and ran into the wall behind us. "Watchy's a spiwit, Sides." I stated as Ratchy disappeared and Sides ran at me. Ratchet reappeared and punched Sides in the face plates then disappeared again. I laughed happily as I held onto my blobber and hung from Ratchet's servo digit.

Sunny growled and charged at me and Ratchet reappeared and punched him in the face plates then disappeared. I laughed harder. Ratchet reappeared laughing and I laughed when the twins were held off the ground. "No one hurts our Rachel." 5 voices and Ratchet growled and I laughed and stated, "Score one for Wachel!"

"That's not fair! Yah have the whole team on your side!" Sunny whined and I stuck my tongue out at him. Sides growled and they said in unison, "When we get our servos on yah!" they were interrupted with wrenches being thrown at them. The wrenches got stuck in their mouths and I laughed and said, "That funny Watchy!"

Ratchet chuckled and said, "Are you happy?" I turned to him and nodded and said, "I missed yah." "I missed you too." Ratchet replied. "You want to know something funny?" "Yeah!" I replied. "Your sire went through me about 7 times." Ratchet stated as he gently pushed me back and forward with his servo digit and I laughed and said, "That funny!"

"Not quite so much for me, kind of scared me when he did." Ratchet replied and I giggled. "I say it's…" I jumped from Ratchet's servo and yelled as I fell to the ground, "FUNNY!" I landed on my feet and ran from Ratchy and he ran after me.

I weaved through legs and hopped out of the way too. I darted to Predaking and climbed up. Ratchet skidded to a stop and I giggled lowly. I jumped onto Ratchy's shoulder and bounced off. "I feel alive!" I screamed as I started to glow. Wings appeared from my back and I started to fly. Everyone stared at me.

"Oh come on guys, you never realized I wasn't alive?" I asked and they stared more, my speech corrected. I closed my eyes and waited. I opened my eyes and landed in front of the humans. "Hello Rafael, Miko, Jack." I greeted as I smiled down at them. "You're older." Miko whispered.

"Of course, I'm this old truly. I just acted young." I replied as _**when I grow up**_ started to play. I started to sing and flew into the air. I flipped around and around. I smiled and disappeared from everyone. I reappeared on uncle Megatron's shoulder and he screamed.

I smiled as I sang. I touched Megatron's shoulder and started to glow. I jumped off his shoulder and started to fly around, as a jet! I flipped around and around. I transformed and landed on the ground. I smiled when I saw a beam of light behind me. I turned as I greeted, "Hello Primus, Unicron."

I bowed to them and as I looked up at them as I came up from my bow, saw them smiling. "A true Cybertronian at heart." Unicron complimented and I smiled and said, "Hey, I get the energon from you, as well as the dark energon." Unicron and Primus chuckled and nodded.

My eyes flashed purple and I smiled. I waited patiently. Primus and Unicron held their servos out and stated, "Your life is resurrected." A purple and blue beam of light both hit me and I accepted the presence as the song _**shut up and let me go**_ played.

My wings disappeared and my eyes glowed purple and blue, one blue, the other purple. I held my hands out and the beams came faster. My halo disappeared and my clothes changed from glowing white to normal clothes.

The beams stopped and I turned my head up to everyone. "I'm sorry I didn't tell any of yah, I just wanted so badly for a family, I had never had one, I had died at birth." I stated. Unicron walked up to me and gently picked me up.

My eyes flashed purple as he touched me. He patted my head and I smiled. I was 17 now. _**That's not my name**_ came on and I started to sing. I swung back and forward. "If she's human, then how was she a Cybertronian spirit?" Sunny hissed and I growled at him.

I held my hand out and a wrench formed. I threw it at him and he screamed as it hit his helm. "Now that was me." I stated and Ratchet laughed. I smiled and formed more wrenches. I jumped up into the air and did flips as I threw the wrenches. Ratchet fell to the ground laughing. I threw a wrench at him and he screamed when he got hit.

I giggled and landed on his chassis. He looked at me and laughed as I did. _**Numa numa**_ came on and I flipped back in the air and landed on my feet. I ran as Ratchet chased me and giggled. I ran to Primus and Ratchet skidded to a stop. I peeked from behind Primus' pede and giggled and stated, "My guardian angels."

Ratchet looked down at me and I came in front of Primus. Ratchet lunged at me and I jumped out of the way. He phased through the floor. "Oh scrap." I stated and screamed as Ratchet's servos started to reach through the floor. I ran and climbed up the system. Ratchet phased through the floor and ran to me.

I smiled and ran along the system top. I jumped to uncle and touched him. My hand glowed and I transformed and flew off. "How the pit did she do that?!" I heard Sides say. I transformed and formed a wrench. I threw it at him then transformed and burst forward. I laughed as Sides screamed as he got hit with the wrench.

"Hey Ratchy, didn't you say that your spark cycle was coming?" I asked and Ratchet froze. Primus chuckled and said, "Indeed it is, Ratchet." Ratchet grumbled and I stated, "I can tell Primus what you said." Ratchet whined and I snickered. I flew around his helm then smiled inwardly. I transformed and nodded to Primus and Unicron.

They nodded back and I started to glow. A beam of light came from their optics, one purple and other blue, and hit me. I phased through Ratchet and he screamed. I laughed as I transformed. I flew to Unicron and landed on his shoulder. I transformed as I landed. I looked to him then Primus with amusement. They chuckled and I smiled.

I looked down then shot my head up. One eye was glowing blue and the other was glowing purple. Metal started to encase my body. _**Across the line**_ started and I smiled. Cybertronians appeared behind me, Primus, and Unicron and I smiled.

They started to sing. I roared loudly and my sharp teeth showed. I jumped from Unicron's shoulder and landed on the ground. My paws hit the ground with the beat. I ran to Sunny and he screamed when his paint got scratched.

I left the scratched mech and ran for Sides. I ran around and around him and he started to get dizzy. I smiled and ran faster. I then jumped at him. He screamed like a little girl and I smiled and said, "Surprise." He screamed like a wuss and I smiled.

I roared and my 2 inch sharp teeth showed. _**Break**_ started to play and I smiled. I ran up top and sat down. Everyone ran out to me. I screamed when I was suddenly grabbed. I bit the creature and it screamed. I thrashed about as more creatures grabbed me. I let my back spikes extend and heard screeches.

I turned to face the creatures and started back, I knew them. "Come here Rachel." The tallest hissed and I stopped. I glared at him and hissed, "Never Harpenal!" I started to run around him and he kept a watch on me. I was suddenly hit as I lunged at the king and flew to the side. I quickly got up and ran at the shifter.

_**Boy like you**_ started to play and I sang. I weaved from the shots and jumped from the replicas of me. They came behind me and I jumped into the air. I flipped over them and landed behind them. My tail flicked back and forward as I glared at them.

I ran at my replicas as I sang. I killed multiple. I growled and ran at the one that was running at my father. I jumped in front of my father and got hit. I fell to the ground. "Rachel!" Optimus yelled. He started to approach and I roared at him and he backed up. "Prepare to end." The replica growled. Its paw raised and struck down. I rolled over and the paw got stuck.

I glared at the replica. "Not on this day." I growled and cut the replica's helm off. Soon only the king was left. "You never knew your parents because I was your father, I killed your mother!" he yelled and shot at me again. I flew back and hit a wall. "I never wanted you, that's why you shall perish." He hissed.

I closed my eyes when I was stabbed in the spark chamber. I heard everyone yelling. "Rachel, you shall be a new Prime, and you must be Ratchet's spark-mate." I heard it, but there was only darkness. "Yes sir." I stated. The song restarted as my eyes shot open and I punched the king back. I walked forward as I sang. I looked to see the wound still there.

The king stabbed me and I kept walking, but what was weird, it was in my spark chamber. He gasped and said, "A blessed child, the only known." I growled as I sang. He tried to stab me again, but I broke his sword with the flick of my wrist. He kept backing up. He started to throw punches at me. I blocked them all. I threw one punch at him and he flew back.

"A shifter like me should be avoided." I growled as I approached. "AHHHH!" the screams pierced the space. I froze and turned to see my spirit friends along with alive friends being held by their necks, even the humans.

I growled and started to run at them as I sang. I jumped at the first, but it slammed its tail into me and I flew back, it was a predacon as I was a lion, Cybertronian size. The song came back on and I heard the chuckle from my arch nemesis.

"If it isn't Rachel. It's been a long time my love." He stated. I felt the feel of lips on mine, but I was too weak to fight. I started to find my strength, but by the time my optics opened, the pressure on my lips was gone.

I looked to see Ratchet beating the slag out of Rolando. I slowly got up. I started to slowly walk forward as I sang. I wiped the energon from my mouth and started forward to Ratchet. I fell into his arms and held onto him. I looked to see everyone killing the other shifters. "I'm the last of my kind." I whispered.

I winced when I felt something stab into my back and heard Ratchet groan in pain. I felt as it emerged from me. I turned to see the king's sword covered in energon. I held onto Ratchet for a few seconds longer then started to the king. I punched him in the face plates and sparks flew. He flew back and tumbled over himself.

I growled as I walked to him. "You will _NOT_ hurt my mech." I growled and kicked him. He flew about 40 feet. He got up and I shifted to a predacon and shot fire at him. He screamed as he melted. I growled as I transformed and looked to Ratchet. I watched as his wound healed. I looked down at myself to see my wound healing too.

My armor was suddenly glowing. When the glow died down, there were the omega keys, star saber, forge, phase shifter, immobilizer, spark extractor, energon prod, and apex armor. My optics were a mixture of purple, red, and blue as I saw the glow. I gasped when I was suddenly pulled into an embrace. I looked up to see my father, my true father, Optimus.

I held onto him and Megatron came up. He held me close as well. They let me go as Ratchet walked up. He wasn't his original 22 feet, but 19 feet, just taller than me by 2 feet. "Did you mean it, that I was your mech?" he asked and I nodded and I whispered as I hugged him, "Yes, I love you, Ratchy."

Ratchet's hold tightened and I ran my servo up and down his back as I stated in a whisper, "It's alright Ratchet, I promise. I'm not going to leave." Ratchet just held me closer. I kept stroking his back until he let me go.

"You're not the only one." He stated and I looked at him confused. He suddenly started to shift and became a human. I looked down at him surprised and he shifted back to a Cybertronian and stated, "Primus made me a shifter." I latched onto him and whispered, "Friends until the end."

"How about more?" Ratchet whispered back. I giggled and nodded. "Help!" it was a murmur, but me and Ratchet both heard it. Our helms shot up and we looked around. "Help!" we heard the call again, a little louder. We started towards the sound. We looked down to see… THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES!?

I quickly grabbed him as he started to fall from the air capsule and sat him on the platform. We all looked at him for a reason why he was on the ship. "That weird thing captured me." he stated. "What's the reward for taking you back to earth?" I asked. "You can come back and live there." he said. I smiled and said, "Soundwave, set course for earth."

Soundwave nodded and walked into the Nemesis. "I never thought I would meet you all." The president stated and I said, "Believe this, civilians met them before you." I pointed to myself then Jack, Miko, and Raf. "But you're one of them." The president stated.

I transformed to a human and said, "Not really. I'm a shifter, one of those things that captured yah, but I wasn't in the capture group." He nodded slowly. Ratchet transformed to a human and pulled me close. "I'm sorry I left you." He whispered and I hugged him and said, "It's alright."

We got to earth in no time flat and landed by the white house. We all walked off the Nemesis and Optimus showed them the president. As the president said, we got to stay. We shared the base and when Christmas came, I got a surprise. "Yes Ratchet?" I asked as I walked up to Ratchet, he had wanted to see me.

Everyone looked at us and had a worried expression on their face plates/faces. Ratchet suddenly pulled me close and our lips crashed together. I put my servos to his cheek plates and leaned closer. We pulled away and everyone cheered. I held onto Ratchet tightly and whispered, "If you leave me again you're punished." Ratchet nodded and held me close.

By the 4th of July, 4 sparklings were running around. And man, I wish I hadn't had called Megatron uncle now, because, like some fans expected, to mechs can get together, and Megatron's my carrier. Who knew the warlord was a bearer? Soon I had a little brother racing around as well. I stood there on top of the base with Ratchet smiling down at me, 2 sparklings in my arms and two in his.

Optimus and Megatron stood behind us, Razorstone in Megatron's arms. The Autobots and Decepticons walked up to us with the humans. we all smiled at one another then looked and watched as more Autobots and Decepticons landed. I sighed happily, gazing up at the now dark sky. The wind hit my armor gently and I felt a servo on my shoulder plating.

I turned to see Daddy. "Thank you honey, for ending the war." I smiled and nodded, then turned back and watched as Predacons also emerged from the ships as well as Velocitronians. The humans down below applauded. All was peace as we walked down and greeted everyone. No one wanted to leave earth just yet, and I understood, it was what we had put into saving it and all that it was.

I kept the keys and other things on my armor, and stood in front of all the Cybertronians, Predacons, and Velocitronians. "Welcome, to our home away from home," I looked into the crowd and saw King Grail there with his kind and smiled, "Earth."


End file.
